Solid Snake
Summary Solid Snake is the main protagonist from the Metal Gear series. A former spy and soldier, Snake was part of the experiment "Les Enfants Terribles" as a clone of Big Boss. He has taken multiple tasks, such as destroying multiple Metal Gears, bipedal weapons, or destroying entire armies. Powers and Stats Name: David (Solid Snake is a mere codename) Tier: At least 8-C physically | 8-B with most weapons | 8-A with strongest equipment Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: 23 (Metal Gear), 33 (MGS), 37 (MGS2), 42 (MGS4) Classification: Human Clone Personality: '''Solid Snake, a hardened career soldier, often displayed a calm and collected demeanor, rarely showing any signs of fear in extreme circumstances. He buried his emotions deep inside himself, causing some to see him as cold and uncaring. Despite this perceived attitude, Snake occasionally showed a more human side, expressing great concern for allies' well being during dangerous operations, and even demonstrating compassion towards fallen enemies. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Snake claimed to be different from Big Boss, and that he loved life. Unlike his clone brothers, Snake never displayed anger over his origins and accepted who he was. '''Relationships: * Big Boss - "Father" * Gray Fox - Best Friend. * Raiden - Helper * Liquid Snake - Brother/Rival. Other Info: '''Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Mind Attacks and Telepathy and CQC, Invisibility via camo Skills and Talents: Stealth Mastery, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Defeated Big Boss who could push a building-sized tank,) | City Block Level with most weapons (Can injure Vamp, who can tank hits from Raiden, who stopped Outer Heaven) | Multi-City Block level+ (His P-Bombs can do this, can harm those who can tank them.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Via this calc) | Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Grey Fox, who could blitz Ocelot's entire arm off, before he could even react- Ocelot reacted to lighting at Mach 255.9641556 Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Big Boss, who could lift Cocoon) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ | At least Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Can tank a giant microwave for several minutes) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee | Several meters Standard Equipment: Sneaking Suit, Bandana (needs OP to specify), Cardboard Box, Camo Mat, Stealth Camo, Soliton Radar, AP Sensor, Bomb/Mine Detectors, Thermal and Night Vision Googles, Binoculars, Camera, Directional Microphone, Radio/Codec, rations, medicines, cigarettes and other equipment including any of his weapons | OctoCamo, FaceCamo, Cardboard Box, Drum Barrel, Stealth Camo, Soliton Radar, Solid Eye, Metal Gear Mk. II/III, Codec/Radio, Signal Interceptor, Scanning Plug S, Digital Camera, iPod, Syringe (with nanomachine suppressors), Emotion Magazines, Psycho Mantis and Sorrow Dolls, rations, food, energy drinks, medicine, cigarettes and other items including his plethora of weapons Intelligence: Genius (Has an I.Q. of 180) Weaknesses: The FOXDIE virus can tire him out and stress him Key: Physically | W/ weapons Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 8